


Вдоль реки, по течению

by Schwesterchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке "Винчестеры попадают в какой-нибудь сюрреалистический мир."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вдоль реки, по течению

\- У меня спина не болит.  
Первые слова Сэма после того, как они оказываются на этой дороге. Не про небо (которое прозрачно-синим куполом, и за ним, будто в толстое стекло втопленные, сияют звезды), ни про солнце, оранжевое, как желток домашнего куриного яйца, а про спину. Что не болит.   
Сэм упал с лестницы два месяца назад (не сам упал, скинули, но суть та же), и спина беспокоит его до сих пор. Наверное, сильно беспокоит – беспокоила – раз Сэм из всех странностей и перемен этого места первым делом отметил эту. Немудрено, они ведь не мальчишки уже. Конечно, назвать их стариками тоже трудно – а Дин не настолько самоуверен, чтобы полагать, что они доживут до старости – но и не мальчишки.   
Еще здесь другой воздух. Дин, кося одним глазом на дорогу, поворачивает голову и втягивает этот воздух над опущенным стеклом. То ли на запах не тот, то ли на вкус, то ли просто очень чистый. По обе стороны трассы лес. И ни одной машины.   
Спустя полтора часа Сэм предлагает остановиться.   
\- Зачем? – спрашивает Дин.   
\- Так ведь ничего не происходит, - удивленно откликается брат.   
Можно подумать, как только они выйдут из машины, сразу что-то случится. А если и случится, то к добру ли? Это же здорово, когда ничего не случается – хорошо, спокойно. Господи, наверное, он просто устал. С этими мыслями Дин выруливает на обочину и тормозит. Сэм тут же выскакивает наружу, вдыхает открытым ртом и солнечно улыбается. Долго, сладко потягивается. Дин вылезать не торопится. Сосредоточенно смотрит на светлую полоску кожи между Сэмовыми джинсами и курткой и прислушивается к себе. Что-нибудь изменилось?  
\- А ты как себя чувствуешь? – ловит его на мысли Сэм.   
Дин хмурится. По-другому, определенно по-другому. А лучше или нет, он пока не может понять. Сэм, похоже, в эйфории, Дина тоже тянет поддаться легкому искрящемуся, как газированная вода, чувству, но нельзя. Он должен быть внимательным. И подозрительным. Издержки профессии. Даже двух профессий: охотника и старшего брата.   
Дин все-таки покидает салон и оглядывается: огромное небо, пустая дорога, лес и… тропа. Он готов поклясться, что минуту назад ее здесь не было. Но теперь она появилась – хорошо выбитая, выезженная (выхоженная? Слишком узкая для машины) тропа, уводящая под светлые пронизанные солнцем кроны.   
\- Сэм, - зовет он.   
Сэм поворачивается и тоже замечает обрамленную листьями, почти идеальной формы арку. На секунду поднимает брови, а потом решительным шагом направляется к ней   
\- Сэм!  
Брат разворачивается и машет рукой, мол, чего ждешь, идем.   
«Совсем сдурел?» - хочет сказать Дин. А еще: «Мы застряли черт знает где!» И: «Вдруг это ловушка?» Но вместо этого он только выдавливает:  
\- Малышка там не пройдет.   
Сэм косится на тропу, на «Импалу» и разводит руками.  
\- Значит, оставим ее здесь.   
Бросить Детку? Возле богом забытой трассы? Без присмотра? Просто взять и оставить под деревом?!   
Дин молчит, но физиономия, наверное, получается выразительная, потому что Сэм тут же сбавляет обороты.   
\- Дин, мы же не навсегда уходим. Только посмотрим, куда ведет дорога, и сразу назад. От кого ее прятать, если здесь никого нет?   
Дин смеривает брата уничтожающим взглядом. Видать, кое-кому это место серьезно действует на мозги. Что значит «никого нет»? Что они, одни во всем мире, что ли? Сейчас никого, через полчаса кто-нибудь появится. Наверное… Он предпочитает не вспоминать, что за битых два часа не видел ни единой живой души. Кроме Сэма, разумеется.   
«Живая душа» тычет пальцем вбок.   
\- Загони ее, ну, под те ивы хотя бы. Ее и видно толком не будет.   
Дин смотрит на ряд раскидистых деревьев. Ветки спускаются до самой земли, и он будто наяву слышит густое шуршание узких листьев. Приметные деревья. И как он раньше не обратил внимания? Наверное, точно так же, как и на тропу. Стареешь, Дин Винчестер.  
Импалу под ивами и впрямь не видно. Слишком не видно – так не бывает. Спустя пару десятков шагов и примерно такого же количества встревоженных оборачиваний Дин не выдерживает, почти бегом возвращается к деревьям и рывком раздвигает тяжелые теплые ветви. Его красотка мирно стоит на месте – как послушная собака, готовая ожидать хозяина хоть вечность.   
\- Скоро вернусь, - виновато обещает Дин и спешит обратно к брату, который демонстративно закатывает глаза.   
  
Они идут так долго, что Дин, весь напружиненный, настороженный, теряет бдительность и начинает дремать прямо на ходу. Смотрит мутные сны открытыми глазами. Сколько он не спал нормально? Двое суток? Больше? А ровная тропа и мерная ходьба действуют умиротворяюще. Здесь легко дышится, шелестит в листьях ветерок, щебечут птицы… Ну что может случиться в таком милом месте? Ага, так он и поверил. Знаем мы такие милые места. Поэтому когда из высокой травы выкатывается орех, Сэм наступает на него, оглашая окрестности громким хрустом, и в траве слышится отчетливое движение, Дин сам не замечает, как оказывается с пистолетом в руках. С пистолетом, направленным на… крупную рыжую белку.   
Так глупо он себя не чувствовал со времен той кошки в шкафчике.   
\- Диииин, - тянет Сэм своим самым противным голосом.   
Дин собирается огрызнуться, рявкнуть что-нибудь вроде «А ты слишком уж расслабился», но его перебивают.   
\- Вы наступили на мой орех, - говорит тоненький голосок.  
Дин отводит от белки (которая не думает убегать, даже животные здесь с прибабахом) глаза и оглядывается, ищет ребенка. Не находит. Но кто-то же сказал про орех? Или он по-прежнему спит и видит сны? Надо спросить Сэма.   
\- Простите, миз, - покаянно отвечает брат, избавляя Дина от необходимости тратить слова.   
\- Я он! - возмущается голосок.   
\- Эээ, прошу прощения, - повторяет Сэм. – Но… эээ… зато вам не надо разгрызать скорлупу.   
Голосок недовольно фыркает.   
Сэм догадывается убрать ногу с раздавленного ореха и поспешно устремляется вперед – так быстро, что Дину, задержавшемуся попялиться на белку и сунуть пистолет обратно в джинсы, приходится нагонять брата трусцой. Он оглядывается на ходу и робко начинает:  
\- Эй, Сэм…  
\- Что «Сэм»? – ворчит младший. – Я же извинился.   
Дин предпочитает не продолжать. И заодно не замечать двух зеленых пташек, которые перелетают вслед за ними с ветки на ветку и звонко отпускают ехидные комментарии по поводу Сэмовой прически. Сэм раз-другой кидает на пичужек недобрый взгляд, а Дин, снова впадая в дрему, лениво думает, чем им не угодили волосы брата. Патлы, конечно, пора бы подстричь, но уж птицам до этого точно не должно быть дела. Не гнездо же они там вить собрались. Он на секунду представляет Сэма с выводком зеленых птенцов на голове и фыркает так, что надоедливая парочка с чириканьем исчезает в ветвях. Туда им и дорога.   
И снова тихо. Сонные мысли в голове у Дина текут так же тихо и неспешно. Мысли разные, например, о том, что они топают уже долго, а тропе ни конца ни края не видно. Что на твердой земле нет следов – ни колес, ни обуви - но тропа явно не звериная: слишком широкая, да и ветки не мешаются. Что они собирались только посмотреть и вернуться, а Малышка там, под ивами, совсем одна, ждет его, он ведь обещал скоро вернуться, а сколько времени прошло… Правда, а сколько времени прошло? Дин смотрит на часы: стрелка медленно описывает круг слева направо.   
\- Сэм, сколько времени? – спрашивает он. – У меня часы барахлят.   
Сэм поднимает левую руку и бросает на запястье мимолетный взгляд.  
\- У меня тоже, - отвечает он без тени беспокойства.   
Надо же. Дин скребет за ухом и пытается заставить себя занервничать. Это же ненормально, все эти белки, птицы, часы… Попытки оказываются бесплодными, и он быстро бросает это дело. Почему он обязан нервничать? Он что, мало нанервничался за все эти годы? Надо же и отдохнуть иногда. Но все-таки он – для очистки совести – достает телефон. Смотрит на темный безжизненный экран и сует телефон обратно.   
Солнце пронизывает листья, рассыпает тени и солнечные зайчики, однако определить, где именно оно находится, почему-то не выходит. Ну и черт с ним.   
\- Пахнет водой, - объявляет Сэм через... сколько-то.   
Вскоре Дин с удовлетворением улавливает мелодичное журчание. Ручей? Ручей – это хорошо, они пойдут вдоль течения и выберутся к какому-нибудь жилью. Правда, удовлетворение почему-то быстро меркнет. Дин ловит себя на мысли, что ему не очень-то хочется к жилью Жилье – это люди, а где люди – там и монстры. И это еще не в самом худшем случае. Ага, нечисть понять можно, люди – психи. К жилью, значит, не хочется, а чего ему хочется? Нельзя же всю жизнь брести вслед за Сэмом по светлому зачарованному лесу. Или можно?   
Ручей появляется, как и все здесь, незаметно. Он узкий, очень чистый, вода бежит в ложбине вдоль тропы, и, получается, они и так идут по течению. Прекрасно, одним поводом ломать себе голову меньше. Они идут, листья шумят, ручей потихоньку расширяется. Зачем-то оглядываясь, Дин видит только бесконечный зеленый коридор.   
Не понятно, как можно задуматься, если ни о чем толком не думать, но тем не менее Дин задумывается и влетает остановившемуся брату в спину. Вскидывает голову и впервые за долгое время оглядывается по-настоящему. Лес кончился, место открытое, крепчающий ветер отдает влагой. Они стоят перед зияющим обрывом, а их ручей свободными петлями уходит вверх, в небо, превращаясь в настоящую, хоть и неширокую реку. Если присмотреться, видно, как в ней снуют темные рыбы и сверкают сквозь стекло неба и воды странные здешние звезды.  
\- Можно будет рыбачить, - со вздохом и задранной головой говорит Сэм.   
«Только не забыть сначала научиться летать», - вертится на языке у Дина, но вместо этого он с сомнением замечает:  
\- А если тут рыбы такие же, как та белка с птицами? Прикинь, ты такой сидишь с удочкой, а они из речки тебя матерят.   
Сэм смеется, Дин тоже. В любом случае, он не уверен, что сможет бросить на сковородку существо, с которым только что разговаривал. Фея, подрумяненная в микроволновке, не в счет: она молчала.   
Они долго-долго стоят бок о бок на самом краю и смотрят. Потом Дин переступает с ноги на ногу.  
\- Ну что, обратно?   
\- К кому? – отзывается Сэм, не отводя взгляда от реки.   
К кому? Если бы он спросил: «Куда?», Дин бы ответил с легкостью. Но вот так… И правда, к кому? У них никого не осталось, только они сами. А они сами здесь. Сэм здесь - вот и все, что ему нужно. Хотя чего-то все-таки не хватает.   
\- К «Импале», - уверенно говорит Дин.   
Сэм опускает подбородок и из-под руки вглядывается вдаль, вниз.   
\- Глянь, а там что?   
Дин шарит взглядом, находит темное пятнышко.   
\- Господи, как она там оказалась?   
Он же собственноручно оставил Детку под ивами, у трассы. А сейчас она стоит возле… Это ведь дом? Да, это точно дом, и рядом его машина, ее-то он с любого расстояния узнает. И кажется, мимо протекает одна из петель реки, но он не уверен.   
-Интересно, кто там живет? – вслух думает Сэм.   
Дин пожимает плечами. Может, никто. И тогда можно будет пожить там самим, вдвоем. Ради разнообразия – в тишине и покое. Сидеть по утрам с удочкой у небесной реки и трепаться с рыбами. Он даже, может, начнет готовить завтраки. А Сэм, наверное, будет делать пробежки по берегу, и придется высовываться из окна и просить ближайшую рыбу его позвать. И спина у Сэма здесь не болит. Звучит здорово.   
\- Пойдем посмотрим. Только как туда добраться?  
Сэм смотрит на него, как на идиота.   
\- По течению, как же еще.   
\- Без тебя знаю, - беззлобно ворчит Дин, и они одновременно шагают вперед.  
  


КОНЕЦ


End file.
